Friends or Blood
by gladysnotw
Summary: Together, they helped each other overcome their struggles. Two Slytherins are better than one. Their friendship at Hogwarts was a powerful one, indeed.
1. Chapter 1

_There's some wizards who think they're better because_

 _they're what people call, 'pureblood'..._

"Look, Snivellus has got himself a Howler!"

The greasy-haired boy held the letter in his trembling hands. He slowly opened it and a loud voice filled the Great Hall from inside the letter.

"YOU BLASTED BOY! NOTHING GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO RUB YOUR GRUBBY LITTLE HANDS ON MY THINGS! YOU DARE TO USE MAGIC WHEN I HAVE FORBIDDEN YOU TO USE IT IN THE HOUSE! THE MINUTE YOU GET HOME, I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU REGRET IT! YOU WON'T SEE ANY BATH WATER FOR A WEEK! IT ALREADY VEXES ME THAT THE ONLY WAY I CAN COMMUNICATE WITH YOU IS THROUGH THIS MAGICAL RUBBISH! YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING!"

The letter ripped itself to shreds. Many children were struck with shock at what the letter said. A few children in Slytherin giggled amongst themselves. Severus looked at his classmates. A few looked away in fear, as if by talking to him, his father would come out and slit their throats.

"Well, that explains why his hair is so greasy!" one child form Gryffindor laughed.

A few others laughed but most of the Gryffindor children stared in sympathy. Severus stood up from his seat and hurried out of the Great Hall. He ran into the bathroom and locked himself into a stall. His cries filled the bathroom. After a few minutes, he got out to wash his face. He stared at his reflection and noticed someone's else's reflection behind his. He turned and saw another boy

He was blonde and he had very clean skin. His eyes were deep blue and he had a small smile on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Severus shook his head.

"I...I heard what happened. I heard your father's Howler. I'm really sorry."

Severus wiped his nose. The boy held out his hand and side-smiled.

"I'm Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy." he said.

Severus stared at the boy's hand for a moment and shook it. "I'm..Severus. Severus Snape."

That meeting sparked a friendship between the two first-years.

* * *

 **SECOND YEAR...**

"How did you figure that potion out, Severus? I had a bloody hard time gtting it right." Lucius asked.

Severus shrugged, shyly. "I just...got it."

"Potions master, you are. You must be the best potion-maker in the class. Maybe even in our _year_!"

Severus shushed him. "Not so loud. If anyone else finds out, I'll be doing the whole classes homework. I've already got enough on my plate, helping you with _yours_."

"Right, sorry. So, where are you eating lunch? With that Evans girl again?"

Severus gave him a sharp look. "Maybe."

"I wouldn't get too comfortable with her. She looks like she has her eyes on that _Potter_." Lucius said, nearly spitting the name 'Potter'.

"She does not. She hates him. He's a real idiot." Severus said.

"You know how girls can be. They always go for the bad boys. You can be the nicest guy on Earth and she'll prefer the nasty idiot, saying he's just 'misunderstood' or some rubbish."

"Shut up, Lucius. Lily's not like that."

"Just giving you a warning. Come on, let's go. McGonagall will kill us if we're late again."

"Honestly, I'd rather be on Potions class all day."

"Well, why don't you grow up and teach it for goodness sake?"

"Maybe I will."

"Oi, I was just kidding, but if it means that bloody much to you."

They both laughed and hurried to class.

* * *

 **A/N: I really wish we got more of the friendship between Lucius and Snape in the movies and such. But, that's what fanfiction is for. Hope you liked this! more to come...**


	2. Chapter 2

Severus sat by the Womping Willow, studying for his classes. The tree never seemed to notice him when he sat under it, despite its aggressive nature. He turned a page in his textbook and continued reading.

"Severus!"

He knew that voice. His black eyes shot up and met with a pair of emerald ones. Red hair caught his attention first as he stood up to greet Lily Evans.

"Hi, Lily." he said, timidly.

"You'll never guess what happened!"

"What?"

She giggled. "You know Lucius Malfoy? The Slytherin prefect?"

"Yes."

"Well, he got into this argument with Narcissa Black and she cursed him!" Lily laughed.

Severus grimace. "How did she curse him?"

"He's puking up slugs!"

Severus shook his head and walked past Lily, thanking her for informing him. She grimaced from confusion as he walked away.

"Sev? Where are you going?" she asked.

He paused. "To see Lucius."

"But, Sev, he's a Slytherin!" she gasped.

Severus frowned. "What's wrong with Slytherins?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I meant that he's one of the mean ones. You know that."

Severus lowered his eyes. Lily had often scolded him for constantly befriending the Slytherins who were cruel or had parents as Death Eaters.

"He's my friend. I'll be right back, I promise." he said, rushing away.

Finally, he found Lucius who was surrounded by several other Slytherin students.

"There's Severus! He'll brew up something that'll help." one of them said.

Severus walked up to the group and saw that Lucius had a pale face and looked very ill. He helped walk him to their dorms where they could be alone. Severus handed Lucius a bucket for the slugs.

"I'm going to get that Black girl into detention if it's the last thing I do." Lucius groaned.

Severus grabbed a handful of vials and his cauldron. He lit a small fire and began brewing a potion for him.

"Why did you argue _this_ time?" Severus sighed.

"She said I put my job as a prefect before anything else, which is pure rubbish." Lucius replied.

He made a disturbing sound as he coughed up another slug. Severus couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Shut up, Severus. You wouldn't be laughing if you were coughing these bloody things up."

They shared an amused smile and Lucius coughed up another slug. Severus stirred his potion as it began to boil.

"Is that going to make it stop?" Lucius asked.

Severus shook his head. "It only stops on its own. That's the point of a curse, Lucius. This potion will help steady your stomach and keep it from getting infected."

Lucius groaned, knowing he'd have to suffer. "How long is this going to..BLARGH!"

Another slug.

Severus shrugged. "Depends. How good is Narcissa at spells?"

"Pretty good."

"Then, it'll probably last an hour or less."

Lucius groaned. "Bloody hell."

"I wish there was more I could do, but you'll just have to wait until it stops."

Slug slime was dripping from Lucius' mouth and he wiped it away, angrily. Severus poured a handful of herbs into the potion and stirred it again. Lucius watched him and smirked.

"You're a natural at that rubbish. Not bad for a second year."

"It just takes a bit of practice."

Finally, the potion was finished and Severus poured some into a cup for Lucius. He sipped some and quickly spit it out. Severus rolled his eyes as he took the cup from Lucius.

Lucius wiped his mouth, disgusted. "What is _in_ that stuff?"

"Trust me, it's better if you don't know. Just shut up and drink it."

He gave Lucius the cup and he chugged it down.

"BLARGH!"

Severus cringed with disgust. "That's just sick."

"Really? Well, it's about time you decided to realize." Lucius said, sarcastically.

"By the way, did you hear that there's going to be a huge ball for Christmas?" Severus asked.

"Why are _you_ so excited? You have a girl you plan on taking?"

Severus but his lip, shyly. "Well, I was...thinking about asking Lily Evans."

Lucius laughed and slapped his knee. "You're a hopeless case! You really think she'll go with you? She only hangs out with all those goody Gryffindor friends of hers. A Gryffindor and Slytherin couple is pretty much unheard of."

Severus frowned. "Remind me to never tell you things that involve Lily."

"I don't dislike her, but she's got too much of a witty attitude. Bit of a know-it-all. But, that's not bad, since she's a mudblood and all."

Severus gave him a cold look. "She is _not_ a mudblood!"

"BLARRGHH! Good God, I can't take it anymore!" Lucius whined. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? Date the girl for all I care. I'm just trying to warn you about how those Gryffindors think. They always think they're better than everyone else because they're in that _bloody_ house."

"She's not like that. And, she can't help it if that Potter and the rest of them are."

"BLARGGH!"

"I'm going to ask her. Who are you going with?"

Lucius sighed. "With luck, Narcissa might be over our little argument from earlier. Otherwise, I'll probably take some Hufflepuff girl that I met abut a week ago."

"Fair enough. I'm going to study some more." Severus said, clutching his textbook.

"I think I'll head to the-"

"Whoa, wait. You have to sit still. Moving might make the slugs get stuck in your throat."

Lucius groaned and slumped back down to the floor. "For God's sake. I'll be cursed like this _forever! BLARGH!"_

 _"_ Honestly, stop whining. You're a fifth year, not a first." Severus scolded.

"Fine, since I'm here, I might as well study too."

Severus smirked and sat next to him, sharing his textbook. They read and studied together as Severus kept having Lily on his mind. Would she go with him? Or would Potter get to her first? Lucius was no help, so he had to figure out something on his own.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus didn't go to the ball. Nor did he ask Lily Evans to go with him. It's not that he was afraid to, well, not _entirely_. He just knew that she didn't see him that way. They were friends and he was going to value that friendship as best as he could. Lucius, on the other hand, wouldn't shut up about the ball.

"Narcissa and I kissed!" he cried, excitedly.

Severus grimaced. "So?"

Lucius frowned and yanked Severus' potions book away from him. "What kind of support is that, second-year?"

"You two always kiss. I don't see why you're getting so hyped up about kissing her at a ball." Severus explained.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "It wasn't just _any_ kiss. It was... _the_ kiss."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "... _The_ kiss."

"The kiss of true love." Lucius said, resting his head on Severus' lap.

Severus laughed and pushed Lucius off, causing him to fall to the floor with a laugh. "You should've seen her. _She_ made the first move!"

Severus shook his head. "Congratulations.

"Severus...I think I'm in love with her."

Lucius' eyes widened as if he had just reached enlightenment. Severus shook his head as Lucius sat back down next to him.

"I'm in love with that girl, Severus." Lucius nodded, contently.

"Brilliant. I'd expect as much, considering that all you do is snog her."

Lucius gave him a look. "I do _not_."

Severus frowned and Lucius laughed. "Okay, maybe a _little_. But, no matter. I'm inviting her to my house during the break. It'll be a family Christmas dinner. Would you be game, Severus?"

He shook his head. "I don't think so, Lucius. My father wants us to be together for Christmas."

Lucius scoffed. "Well, that's a laugh. Can't you ask your mother?"

"She wouldn't want me to go either."

"Just for a _little_ while?"

Severus bit his lip and sighed. "Maybe. But, I'm not making you any promises."

Lucius was content and handed Severus his textbook back. "By the way, why didn't you come to the ball at _all_?"

"I said I didn't want to talk about it, Lucius. Can't you understand?"

"Alright, alright. I'll forget it. Did I tell you? I'm going to try out for Quidditch!"

Severus started to laugh until he noticed that Lucius was serious. " _You_? Mr. I-don't-want-to-get-my-hands-dirty? Isn't Quidditch a little too violent for your pampered hands?"

Lucius scoffed. "Shut up. The Seeker in the Slytherin team broke his arm and isn't suitable to play for the rest of the year, most likely. I'm going to give it a try. WOn't you come and watch?"

Severus started to smile. "Wouldn't miss it."

Lucius gave him a small punch on the arm and they laughed. Narcissa heard them laughing and came towards them. Lucius spotted her and made room for her to sit between them.

"Hello, Severus. Lucius."

Lucius kissed her cheek. "Hey, Narcissa."

Severus greeted her with a nod and went back to reading. Narcissa wrapped her arms around Lucius and they started snogging, like there was no tomorrow. Lucius leaned forward and she began to push her back against Severus. He tried to ignore them but she leaned all the way back and he got up.

"I'll see you back at the common room, Lucius." Severus said, shaking his head.

Lucius waved him off and kept snogging Narcissa. Severus entered the hallway towards the common room, holding his book. Suddenly, he heard laughter as James and Sirius ran past him, knocking his book from his hand.

"Watch it, Snivellus!" Sirius laughed, without looking back.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Pillock."

He bent down and picked up his book and continued making his way to the common room. Lily bumped into him on the way and he smiled at her.

"Have you happened to see James Potter around?" she asked.

He frowned. "He ran down that way, why?"

"He kissed my cheek at the ball the other night, and I plan to give him a taste of his own medicine."

"How?"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pastry. "With this."

Severus grimaced. "You're going to...give him a pastry?"

"No, Sev. I filled it with a bit of this powder I got from Potions class. It'll make him start dancing like crazy. And, he won't stop until the pastry is digested." she giggled.

"That's unlike you to play a prank on someone, but I wouldn't mind watching it happen."

She giggled. "Come on, they must be heading to the Great Hall."

The two of them ran towards the Great Hall, ready to prank the two youngsters.


End file.
